


My nineteenth day with you

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Series: 30 days with you [19]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En medio de un viaje, Tadayoshi tiene la imperiosa necesidad de sentir más que nunca el amor que tiene Ryo hacia él.</p><p>Día 19: Puertas afuera, en parques, el jardín, algún lugar verde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My nineteenth day with you

Habían planeado esas vacaciones desde hace un mes, aún sin saber en qué situación los encontraría a cada uno. Aún sin saber que llegarían siendo una pareja. Miró a su acompañante una vez detuvo la marcha de su vehículo negro todo terreno. Hasta los vidrios eran polarizados para que ningún curioso se atreviera a molestarlos. Bajó de la camioneta y se dirigió al baúl para sacar una manta y un par de canastas con comidas varias y refrescos.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — Le preguntó Tadayoshi.

— No. Sólo busca la sombra del árbol más grande y sentémonos a comer, antes de seguir hacia el hotel.

— Está bien.

El aludido hizo los pocos pasos que separaban la arboleda del angosto río que allí pasaba, sin haberse dado cuenta que ya había dado comienzo el invierno. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas y se acercó lo más que pudo para mojar sus manos en el agua helada.

— Un poco más adelante y terminas bajo el agua. Ten cuidado — Le dijo Ryo, extendiendo un mantel abajo de la sombra de un árbol.

— Si me caigo, supongo que me vas a rescatar, ¿cierto? — Preguntó Tadayoshi, acercándose a él.

— Mhh... No lo sé...

Lo siguiente que sintió Ryo fueron las palmas heladas de su pareja posándose sobre su rostro. Automáticamente, la piel del mayor se erizó, y cuando estuvo a punto de golpear a su pareja con un vaso de plástico, éste se agachó y fue hacia el extremo contrario de la manta, riendo a carcajadas. Terminó sentándose allí, sin poder detener su risa.

— Ese es tu castigo, Ryo-chan.

— ¿Ah, sí? — Preguntó el morocho, arqueando una ceja. Ryo se le acercó y se sentó encima suyo. Tadayoshi estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y con ambas manos hacia atrás para sostener su propio peso. Su pareja sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos y lo besó tiernamente.

— ¿Y eso?

— Tu castigo — Respondió el morocho, apresando una vez más los labios del más alto. Esta vez, fue Tadayoshi quien inició la interminable catarata de besos que se había formado entre ambos. Inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, llevo una de sus manos a la espalda de Ryo, antes de hacer lo mismo con todo su cuerpo para que quedara recostado sobre la manta. Cuando sus labios se separaron, se miraron, y sonrieron al mismo tiempo —. ¿Qué sucede? 

— Quiero hacerlo — Gimió Tadayoshi, rozando su cuerpo sobre el de su pareja, antes de volver a atacarlo a besos. Pero Ryo, empujándolo levemente hacia atrás sus manos, intentó calmarlo. 

— Espera — Le pidió, sonriéndose por las cosquillas que le generaban los besos de Tadayoshi sobre su cuello. 

— No quiero — Se quejó el aludido con tono infantil. 

— Pero hace frío... 

— No me importa — Volvió a gemir el rubio —. Te necesito... 

Ante sus palabras, Ryo no pudo evitar excitarse. Nunca había visto a su pareja con tal grado de desesperación. 

— Ay, Okura— Susurró Ryo, haciendo a Tadayoshi hacia atrás para que ahora fuera él quien estuviera abajo. Se mordió el labio antes de agarrarlo del cuello del sobretodo y besarlo apasionadamente. Sus labios se separaban ocasionalmente para tomar el aire que terminaba en los labios del otro. De un momento a otro, la manta que estaba en el suelo terminó cubriendo el cuerpo de ambos de la cintura para abajo, mientras los amantes se convertían en uno. Ryo acariciaba las piernas de su pareja, que estaban sobre sus hombros. No podía explicar la excitación que sentía al oír los gemidos de placer de Tadayoshi. Su piel se erizaba y su  cuerpo entero se estremecía. Sin siquiera salir del cuerpo de su pareja, Ryo lo hizo sentarse y apoyar sus espaldas sobre el tronco del árbol cuya sombra habían elegido para pasar la jornada.  Sosteniendo las caderas de su pareja, Ryo lo embestía contra el tronco, besándolo en ocasiones para acallar por unos instantes los gritos de placer del menor —. ¿Por qué…?

— ¿Qué…?

— ¿Por qué estás tan excitado?

— ¿Porque te amo? — Repreguntó el rubio, mirándolo a los ojos. El aludido sonrió, y corrió el molesto flequillo que osaba ocultar aquella mirada de placer que sólo Ryo conocía.

— ¿Estuviste pensando en hacerlo… cuándo estábamos viniendo?

— No… Sólo… quise hacerlo. Quería sentirte — Susurró la última frase, abrazando a su pareja —. Más fuerte…

— ¿Pretendes desgarrarte y arruinar nuestro paseo?

— Sólo quiero sentirte hasta el final.

Ryo separó las piernas de Tadayoshi y ayudándose de éstas se acercó hasta sus labios, los cuales devoró sensualmente.

— Y así lo harás, mi amor — Gimió el morocho, llegando al clímax aferrándose al cuerpo de Tadayoshi.

No contaron las horas que se quedaron allí, simplemente abrazados, acariciándose uno al otro y pensando en nada más que ellos.


End file.
